Flower Whiskers
Flower was the strong arm that kept the Whiskers together for so many years. She was powerful in will and cunning, and kept every pack member in their place. She was also gentle and loving, making sure that all the wolves in the pack were cared for and recieved the affection they required. Subordinate Female Flower(WF017) was born into the Whiskers pack on May 23, 2004. Her father was Beetle, the alpha male, but her mother wasn't the alpha female. She was a subordinate female called Holly. She was born with two litter mates called Nugget(WM016) and Steadfast(WM018). At the time, Vialli was the alpha female and gave birth to Rezzonico and Knukles. All the pups reached adulthood. Sadly, when Flower and her brothers were only weeks old their mother, Holly, died. They started practicing hunting with the adults and grew up fast. Flower started babysitting the pups. Next winter, almost all the resident males went on roving so a group of rovers from the Baobab joined the pack. The males were Digger, Panthro Zazu, Tarzan, Bosco and Rosco. Panthro won male dominance, but later he was overthrown by Digger. Vialli and Digger had a litter that consisted of Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. Sadly, Vialli died in fall. Many females fought for the dominant role. Dominant Female Although Flower wasnt the eldest, she won dominance next to Digger. In spring, Flower gave birth to her first litter of pups integrated by Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. All the pups survived. In winter, Panthro challenged Digger for dominance and while they were fighting Rumour and Flower mated with a Scooter male called Houdin, the fight was over and Digger sustained his position. Flower attacked Rumour as a warning but didnt kick her off. In spring, Flower gave birth to Aligator, Crock and Lizard, and Rumour to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii. All the pups made it to adulthood. Their third litter consisted of Cruise, Cepheda, Flo and Popkat. However Flo and Popkat didnt survive. Their fourth Litter consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback, all of them survived. Their fifth litter was Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu Pichu and Finn. In fall, they attacked the Young Ones den until they came and chased them off. Sadly, Nugget was killed. They also left a pup behind. It was Finn, who was saved by Shakespeare and adopted into the Young Ones. Their sixth litter consisted of Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. The next litter was Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Most of the litters fathered by Digger. Months later, two Young Ones males called Hambone and Fang visited them, in search of females. They chased them off, though later they returned, but a storm started and the lightning started fire, burning half of their territory. Weeks later, Skinner was predated by an eagle. Flower's brother Steadfast went on roving and never returned. Weeks after that, unfortunately, alpha male Digger died and Flower lost her mate. The males started fighting for dominance until Gregorious won. Soon, mating season approached. Flower was related to all the pack members so she needed a roving male to mate with. Unluckily, each time a roving male appeared she had no chance, because the resident males chased it off. Soon after most of the males went on roving and three roving males from the Young Ones and Sequoia joined the pack, They were Hambone, Timber and Finn. Hambone took dominance next to her and she mated with Hambone. Finn mated with Rita. A week later, the males returned and chased them off, killing Finn and Hambone, but Timber escaped. That same night, Hambone died. In spring, Naomi and Flower were pregnant. Flower didn't kick out Naomi. In April, she gave birth to Gin and Tonic, her last litter. On August 17 Flower died, her daughter Naomi taking the role of alpha female after her death. Family Mother: Holly Father: Beetle Brothers: Nugget and Steadfast Sisters: None. Litters *2006: Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. Fathered by Digger *2007: Aligator, Crock and Lizard. Fathered by Houdini *2008: Cepheda, Flo and Popkat. Fathered by Digger *2009: Logan, Mitch and Greyback. Fathered by Digger *2010: Tinker Bell, Machu Pichu, Cruise and Finn. Fathered by Digger *2011: Ella, Amira, Alexander and Rita. Fathered by Digger *2012: Baddiel, Stato and Skinner.' Fathered by Digger' *2013: Gin and Tonic. Fathered by Hambone. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters